


Predator and Pray at Play

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dominance, Dominant, Hybrid AU, I really don't want to tag anything sex related specifically b/c they basically do everything, M/M, Rabbit!Ray, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, bird!gavin, cat!Michael, cow!Ryan, lion!Jack, ram!Geoff, rt hybrid AU, the sexes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael suddenly begins to get these strange urges towards his bestfriends and coworkers. These urges causing him to go wild and go hunting towards people that, in the animal world, he'd consider pray.<br/>After consulting with Jack about the sudden want to eat Gavin and Ray, it turns out Michael is going through the 'pray phase', a phase that every predator human goes through that consists of urges to hunt. <br/>To get over and rid of the urges Michael must go through some stress-relief activities, such as sexual activity, and Ray and Gavin decide to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator and Pray at Play

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, I refer to them as animals a lot. In this fic they are nekos (half human half animal). I just like to believe in Hybrid AU's people tend to go to their animal roots a lot. You know, like acts of defense and hunting n' stuff. Just bear along with me, this is my first Hybrid AU fic.  
> And my first pron fic. How do you sex? 
> 
> So be nice<3 
> 
> Enjoy!<3  
> (First time writing threesome deals please be nice)

It was a normal day at the Achievement Hunter office.

The six were playing Minecraft, and as usual Gavin and Michael forgot the objective at hand to either kill each other or touch butts. In today’s case, Michael would be doing the killing. But today he was killing, more specifically, Ray over and over.

Ray groaned in protest, eventually just giving up, as Gavin squawked manically, his wings flapping furiously as he cheered Michael on. 

“KILL HIM, KILL HIM, OH MICOO!!”

Michael purred, his cat-like eyes dilating into slits as the excitement increased as Ryan came to help out poor Ray. Fangs flashed as Mogar killed Ryan in the process of his swings, letting out a yowl of success and a tail flick as the hunt rained on.

Ray somehow escaped their spawn killing, and while Michael clashed with Jack, Ray was somehow able to create a wooden sword, and was approaching Michael as he and Gavin touched butts in third person mode as a personal victory, aside from the objective of the game, which Michael momentarily forgot in the midst of Minecraft war.

Gavin squawked once the first blow of Ray’s crappy wooden sword hit himself, wings returning to the frantic flapping and shaking the controller, only to get in Michael’s way of defeating Ray, resulting in Gavin getting killed by MLPMichael and then MLPMichael getting killed by BrownMan.

Michael turned to yell at Gavin until he got a face-full of feathers, Gavin’s wings smacking Michael with a loud PUFF. 

“GODDAMNIT GAVIN!”

“MICOOL MICOOL MICOOL”, Gavin chanted at the cat lowered and pounced towards the bird. Gavin screeched and scrambled out of the office, wings flailing and knocking over many of things (much to the complaint of the rest of the coworkers), hitting Ryan in the process, much to Ryan’s distress.

Michael followed in hot pursuit, tail swaying menacingly behind. Gavin flapped out of the office, turning to see his pursuer, and screeched even louder than he already was, noticing the menacing and actual cat-like hunter in Michael’s eyes.

Gavin instantly took off into flight, knowing almost too well that predator look, mostly because of drunk top of the food-chain animals at the bar, usually going towards Gavin for there little hunting games. 

Gavin half flew half scrambled up a tree, perched on a higher branch. Michael proceeded to approach the tree, grabbing the trunk menacingly with extended claws. Michael glared up at the shivering bird and hissed, letting a loud cat-like growl rumble from his throat.

Gavin rustled his feathers in fear, fluffing them up to make himself look bigger much like the birds do when they’re being threatened on discovery channel. Although in a defensive stance, Gavin still whimpered and reached out to his friend.

“Micool, Micool, what are y-you doing? You’re my boi Michael…”

Michael almost let out another hiss before Geoff walked out of the building, the rest of his coworkers following. “Michael, what are you doing?” Michael only flicked his ears, but never kept his eyes off of the bird in front of him.

Geoff was about to approach with force, before Jack stopped him. It was really silly, although they had their own types of friendships and closeness; the same categories of animals in the office (or in general) seemed a little closer. For example, in the Achievement Hunter office Gavin and Ray had that kind of closeness because of, what people could assume, them being both small animals of prey, Geoff and Ryan being ungulate animals, and especially Jack and Michael both being cats, and one being younger.

Considering Jack is an, obviously, much bigger cat and Michael being a younger, house cat, Jack seemed to take up as some type of mentor for Michael. Whenever needed, Jack would correct Michael’s mistakes whenever he got out of hand with his (smaller prey-like) friends.

Jack approached the hissing cat, and smacked him upside the head. Michael turned to hiss at Jack, and Jack hissed right back, but in turn showed more menacing fangs and thunderous hiss rather than what could only be described as a mewl. Michael’s tail twitched as his eyes dilated back into a more human-like pupil. 

Michael lowered his ears as he realized the situation at hand. Jack glared at him defiantly.

“I- OW fucking Christ can I get an apology in? I didn’t mean to I- oh my god retract your fucking claws.” Michael ranted as Jack grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and dragged him back into the office. Somehow, Jack found a suitable place in the building to talk to Michael privately without any commotion bothering them.

“Michael, you’ve been doing so good, what happened?”

Michael shrugged and looked down at his feet, and mumbled, “I don’t know, he started running, it’s difficult when they start running.” Michael lowered his ears and flicked his tail in embarrassment. 

Jack lifted an eyebrow and crossed his heavy-set arms. “Gavin always runs. Nothing like this has happened. How old are you now?”

Michael growled. “26.”

Jack slugged his arms around the practically pouting boy’s shoulders. “You must be a late bloomer then.” Michael looked up at him quizzically.

“People of Prey tend to go through the prey phase in their early twenties or extremely late teenage years. It’s like, when you want to kill everything that’s a lower force than you. Like, you know, in the animal world…Cats and Birds…”

Michael glared up at Jack and flicked his tail. “Okay so it’s like, uncontrollable? What the fuck am I supposed to do then? I work with two people who I’m more than likely will try to fucking kill. I already have on one of them!”

Jack just simply shrugged. “Well there’s several ways people tend to get through it. It’s basically the same as tension release. Typically either exercise, meditation, hobbies, arts.” Jack snickered. “In some bad cases, it’s either therapy or sexual release. And Michael, knowing you, you’re going to have a tough case to crack.”

Michael leaped out of Jack’s arms and glared at the man. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Jack shrugged. “You can’t release stress with rough-housing with Gavin because you’ll end up killing him. You have to find another way to release stress, and knowing how angry you can get, it bet it’ll be really hard to control.”

Michael rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, his ears flicking. “Okay well, what do you suggest I do? And what should I tell everyone else?”

Jack shrugged. “You have to figure it out yourself. I’ll talk Geoff into giving you the day off so you don’t kill anybody else.”

Michael glared and walked out of the room, making way for home.

\--

Jack peeped into the Achievement Hunter Office, by opening the door by a crack, to harshly whisper at Geoff. “I need to talk to you.” Geoff nodded and climbed out of his chair to approach Jack. Jack closed the door behind the Ram, nearly missing his horns. 

“Sorry. But hey, Michael’s going through his ‘prey phase’. Do you want to tell the lads or should I…? And I think maybe Michael should, ya know, get a couple days to figure it out.”

Geoff sighed at the clear setback of edited Let’s Plays and Rage Quit on the road ahead, but only agreed to it. “Yeah whatever. I’ll let you handle it. I don’t know jack shit about that phase.”

Jack nodded and walked into the room as Geoff lazily sat down without question. The lads looked up at him expectantly, the same as Ryan but with less concern. 

“Well?”, Ray asked. 

Jack heaved a sigh. “Well, Michael is going through his prey phase. Do you guys know what that is?”

Ray looked at him blankly. “I didn’t pay attention in high school phycology.”

Gavin looked at Ray, then to Jack. “Well, I’ve heard of it before. Right when I moved to America, I heard from home that Dan went through that phase. Nearly killed his girlfriend.”

Ray turned to Gavin and smiled. “The cross-eyed one?”

Gavin burst into laughter, his wings shaking. “Yea! The cross-eyed one!”

Geoff and Ryan only chuckled, but Jack stood serious, frowning at the joke made over a serious situation. “Well, since you’re coming more face to face with someone going through it would you like to know a little more about it?”

Gavin shook his head and scrunched up his face. “Nah.”

Ray laughed and turned to Jack. “Don’t be an asshole, Gavin. Yea Jack, go on and tell us.”

“Well, it’s when a person of pray go through a phase in there twenties that causes them to go back to their animal roots and technically hunt. Gavin, I’m sure, has experienced it at bars. It worsens when they’re drunk. It’s really the same thing as going through puberty and being horny all the time, but instead of horny you’re murder happy. So, Gavin, as much as I stress this, I really really REALLY need you guys to leave him alone while he’s figuring out an alternative to his inner killer. And trust me, being a Lion I’ve been through this, and having ‘prey’ around doesn’t help.”

Both lads just shrugged and turned to continue their work, accepting it with a simple ‘alright’. Jack sighed, knowing one of the two young dumbasses were going to fuck up in some way.

Geoff smiled and laughed as Jack sat down. “Oh, yeah! I remember you going through that phase. I still have the teeth marks on my ass!” Jack and Ryan laughed along, Jack clearly remembering the time he did, indeed, bite Geoff in the ass.

\--

Michael stared at the piece of paper in front of him. The alternatives Jack suggested were written down in a list. Michael repeated them out loud.

“Exercise. That’s not going to happen. Meditation. Nope. Hobbies. Usually, videogames tend to get me even angrier. It’s worth a try. Uh… the Arts. Ha, nope. Masturbation… Maybe. Therapy? Nope.”

He crossed out has he went along. The only two left: Hobbies and Masturbation. Michael scoffed and made his way towards his Xbox. He wasn’t that horny, anyhow.

\--

Michael hissed madly as he rage quit a bullshit game of multiplayer Halo Reach (going back to the old days) by completely punching the button to his Xbox, turning it off and causing his screen to go blue. He threw his controller on the couch furiously, and watched as it bounced off the couch and onto the wooden floor with a rattle.

Michael let out a string of curse words and began to pace, as he usually did when he was angry. His entire apartment was dark except for the blue eliminating from his flat screen.

Michael paced within the blue and black, his tail flicking furiously and his ears flattened to his skull as his fist clenched while he ranted.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD I SWEAR I’M READY TO KILL SOMEBODY.”

Michael stopped short, pre-pace, and noted the words that unintentionally came out of his mouth.

He mumbled to himself, ‘Well. Hobbies are off the list.’ He turned and crossed the list off, looking through to see what else there was. Masturbation. Michael half sighed and half growled, it was honestly worth a try. He turned off his TV and then was suddenly swallowed by darkness.

Not a problem to Michael, being a cat, found his computer quickly in the darkness and opened it up, only to be again found in one bright light source.

\--

Ray, although acted like he didn’t care, was really interested in the new found puberty Michael was going through and took it upon himself to do a little research once he got home that Friday night.

Research for Ray was, literally, Google it and click the first thing that pops up. And that’s exactly what he did. Lucky for him, the first link wasn’t that bad.

Ray literally did some quick skimming before deciding upon himself to go and check up on Michael in the nearby apartments, almost a 20-minute walk away, which wasn’t too bad. Ray completely discarded the obvious warnings for people that are considered prey during the phase to stay clear, but I mean YOLO right?

And so he did, walk through the Austin streets on a warm evening, noticing the sky continue to darken as he made his way over. It really didn’t take the rabbit long to get to the right apartment complex and to climb to the third floor to face Michael’s apartment door.

Ray thought back to Michael’s reaction towards Gavin earlier in the day and hesitated, before knocking on the door and patiently waiting.

Michael opened the door to reveal Ray, and he smiled his toothy grin allowing the bunny boy to come in.

“Ray! Nice to stop by, I guess you didn’t hear the news that I might kill you. Come in!”

Ray smiled and walked in without hesitation, looking around the dimly lit living room.

“Yeah, thanks man, how dangerous can you be? Holy shit it’s dark in here turn on some lights.” Ray walked into the kitchen and flicked the switch, eliminating the apartment with some sort of light.

Michael watched Ray walk from his stance near the door, and his tail flicked as Ray’s cottontail bounced back and fourth. It reminded Michael of a cat toy.

Ray looked at the tipped over Xbox on the ground. “Dude what have you been play-“ He was cut off but the sudden force pushing to him ground. Ray heaved as Michael pushed his face into the ground and sat on top of him, the sudden push to the ground nearly knocking the breath out of him.

Before he could get a word in, Michael lowered himself onto Ray, hissing loudly into the boy’s big ears, causing the sound to be amplified. Ray whimpered and lowered his ears, and began to struggle and wriggle under the cat’s weight.

But, Michael kept Ray down with one hand gripping onto Ray’s shoulder and his other on his waist, his claws extending into the Ray’s skin. 

Ray began to furiously kick and dig his finger into wooden floor, trying to crawl, kick, and just simply get away from the cat. The more Ray struggle, the louder Michael’s cat growls became and the more his claws dug into his skin.

Ray, by instinct, just squirmed even more, leading to Michael having to bend over and sink his fangs into Ray’s neck. Ray stopped cold as Michael bit him, his fingers straining but his body almost relaxing.

His eyes fluttered close and he leaned into the bite, biting his open lip. He arched his hips so that his butt pushed into Michael’s groin, wriggling his cottontail against the tight jeans. The cat realized the misguided message towards Ray, and instead of spilling blood, went along with it.

He pulled from the bunny’s neck and grabbed his shoulders, forcefully flipping him over so that he was facing Michael. As he flipped, Ray’s head hit the hardwood floor, and he groaned in pain. He was soon face to face with the half growling half purring cat.

Michael eyes were slitted, and the expression on the cat’s face gave off the message of ‘kill’.

Ray’s groan of pain and fear and those were replaced with a gasp of pleasure as Michael once again sunk his teeth into his neck, and his claws into his hips, pulling him closer.

Michael’s hips began to buck and began to dry hump the whimpering rabbit. As Michael gripped onto the boy with his teeth, he growled loudly, causing Ray’s fear to increase. 

Michael released the bite on his neck only to move to kissing Ray (to his surprise) roughly. With the moving of his lips, came the moving from his clawed hands, which moved from digging into the hips to gripping his pants.

Michael went from kissing furiously to biting Ray’s bottom lip and tugging, and to Ray’s horror, being a far from playful bite, as Michael quickly got his and Ray’s pant buttons and zippers undone.

Ray realized the situation and instantly moved his legs to where they were on Michael’s stomach, and forcefully pushing Michael off of himself. 

Michael landed, hard, on the wooden floor, his head making a sickening bang once making contact. As Michael’s eyes turned to a normal pupil, his vision focused towards Ray, who was standing up, one hand over his mouth and the other unsuccessfully trying to button his pants.

Michael reached out towards him and whimpered, “Ray, I-“

Ray ran out of the apartment and shut the door behind him. Michael swallowed hard; not going after him, knowing a chase could easily tick him off once more. So instead, he got up, and opened the freezer to find vodka to drown the taste of metal.

\--

Ray bounded out of the apartment building only to stop 10 feet away. He looked up at the building and sighed, taking his hand away from his mouth to look down and examine the amount of blood that slathered his hand.

He sighed and fished for his phone in his pocket with his cleaner hand, and once he found it dialed the number that represented Gavin.

Ray began walking home. Whenever Gavin would get attacked at bars, or wherever he may be, by some predator Gavin would always call Ray just to rant and whimper. So, Ray returned the favor.

“Hello Ray! How are you?”

“Hey Gav. Are you drunk? Can you come over?”

Gavin instantly began to worry. “No, no not yet. I’ll try, what happened?”

“Michael went all predator on me. I’m all banged up.”

Ray could hear the flapping of wings for a few seconds before he got a reply. “Oh, okay okay! What’d he do? I’ll be over in a sec!”

Ray just shrugged. “I’ll tell you when you get here.”

Without a word Ray hung up and made way for his apartment.

\--

Gavin sat in Ray’s bathroom on the toilet, watching Ray strip his shirt off and pull down his pants and boxers down enough to show his waist. Gavin squawked at the damage and restrained himself from rushing over in the close quarters bathroom to inspect more closely.

“He… He did THAT?”

Ray sighed and examined himself in the mirror, frowning. “Yeah. And it was so weird; it wasn’t the same thing you’ve ever been through. I don’t think so. He was so… determined to get my pants off.”

Gavin looked at Ray wide eyed, and noticed the now forming bruises and claw marks on his shoulder and on both hips and the forming hickey and teeth marks on his neck.

“Is that what happened to your lip? Why is your lip worse than the others?”

Ray flipped his lip and leaned in towards the mirror to examine more closely. Inside his bottom lip there were two huge tears, all bloody and swollen.

“He was biting my lip before I kicked him off. I guess he didn’t let go of my lip while he was pushed off. It bled like a bitch.”

Gavin looked up at Ray and whimpered. “Well he’s our friend, what should we do about it?”

Ray opened the mirror to reveal a cabinet to grab medical supplies. Ray grabbed all of it without hesitation. “I suggest we go tell Jack how bad he’s being. And how it’s not just in for the kill, but… With sexual tension too.”

Gavin squawked standing up abruptly and spreading his wings a bit, only to knock over soaps and to take down the shower curtain.

“Goddamnit Gavin!”

“Ray! We can’t tell Jack! He’ll chew us out for approaching him when he told us not to! Anyway, his solution would be probably to leave it alone. And that won’t solve anything now would it?”

Ray glanced over uneasily and continued to put Neosporin and gauze over his wounds, and a Band-Aid on his bite marks. “Well what are you suggesting we do Gavin?”

Gavin just shrugged. “I don’t know. Google it.”

Ray rolled his eyes and put his medical stuff back into the cabinet and fixing the soap on his sink. “Great plan genius.” He stepped out of the bathroom, allowing Gavin out of the small bathroom, only to walk back in and to begin to fix his shower curtain.

“Go google it then.”

Gavin let out a coo of defiance and bounded for the computer, leaving Ray to grumble over Gavin’s living habits whilst fixing the shower curtain.

\--

“Well Ray, it says here that during the prey phase, it’s rare that the violence goes beyond simple attempt to murder, but there in some cases. Would you consider it rape, Ray?”

Ray restrained from biting his lip and blushed, looking away from Gavin. “Well, it wasn’t at first…”

Gavin looked up at Ray quizzically.

“When he bit my neck I may have encouraged sexual activity.”

Gavin smiled and turned back to his laptop. “Oooooh, Ray you cheeky bastard, I had no clue you were gay.”

Ray hopped back. “I-I’m NOT!”

Gavin smiled and cooed. “How would you ever know if you’ve never been with a man?”

Ray pointed at Gavin accusingly. “What about YOU!? You say you’re bisexual, kissing a guy during a threesome doesn’t count as bisexual!”

Gavin just whistled, scrolling through the website. Ray smiled defiantly and twitched his nose. “That’s what I thought. Now how does it suggest we fix sexual activity?”

Gavin read it out loud. “Violence with sexual activity can be fixed in several ways, the easiest is simply sexual activity. To get rid and get used to the inner-killer in a predator during the phase can be done by several stress-riding activities such as sexual activity. And in this case, as in the animal kingdom, if an animal in heat cannot mate they become extremely aggressive and extremely forceful, which is occurring in this situation. Be warned, if you are planning to rid of this sexual violence, make sure it is not someone who can be considered prey to the person in this phase. You can also-“ Gavin cut himself off from the rest of the paragraph.

“Alright, that’s what we have to do.”

“But, Gavin, it says right here not to-“

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter, anyway there’ll be two of us so he’d be outnumbered.”

Ray looked at Gavin. “What?! No, we agreed you’d do it!”

Gavin looked up at Ray, confused. “I thought you were going to as well?”

Ray stuttered, flabbergasted. “What?! No, I’m already banged up, Michael already got to me!”

Gavin just glared. “Then I guess I’ll take more the hits, won’t I? Stop acting like a little bitch Ray and let’s fix Michael!” Gavin got up and started bounding towards the door.

“No, Gavin, wait. Let’s wait until tomorrow night so I can at least heal and so we can get some rest.”

Gavin unfolded his wings and shut the door. “Oh, fine Ray. We’ll wait.”

\--

Ray and Gavin stood nervously in front of Michael’s apartment door. Well, Ray was nervous. Gavin was more excited. 

“Alright Ray, knock”

“No, you knock.”

“Don’t be a little bitch, knock.”

“YOU don’t be a little bitch.”

“Alright. You’re such a fucking pussy.”

“Rabbit actually.”

They snickered as Gavin knocked. The door creaked under the weight of Gavin’s knuckles, leaving the door open just a crack.

Gavin looked at Ray. “Well.”

Before Ray could protest against barging in, Gavin barged in. He sung the door open and walked in, followed by a hesitating, flatten-eared Ray. “MICOO?”

The half living room half kitchen was dimly, almost barely, lit. The only real source of light came from the blue screen of the TV, which had NO SIGNAL flashing. Ray slowly shut the door behind him, hiding behind the over confident Gavin.

Gavin scanned the room and noticed the clutter; there were empty beer bottles and shot glasses and a barely full vodka bottle lying in random places. There were dirty dishes everywhere, as well as an obviously thrown controller and tipped over Xbox, and used napkins littered the floor. 

Gavin noticed the clutter and his thunderous, confident attitude approached to a halt. He tucked his wings closer to his body, but it didn’t do much good considering the feathers were standing on end.

They slowly ascended into the cluttered room more and more. “M-Micoo…?”

In reply, there was a loud purring. And, according to Gavin’s feathers, it wasn’t a friendly purr. The purr was extremely loud, and not even big-eared Ray could point out the location of the kitty.

Before either of them could notice, Michael bounded over the kitchen island with cat-like agility and pushed Ray up against the wall by grabbing his shoulders and digging his claws in. Ray, in return, screamed and flinched madly as the somewhat healed wounds reopened.

Already Michael’s face was too close to Ray’s. Ray whimpered and pressed into the wall, the deafening purr rumbling from Michael’s throat almost terrifying. Michael smiled, flashing fangs, and leaned in to Ray, who attempted to pull away from Michael who held him in his place with extended claws.

Michael’s fangs were centimeters away from the rabbit’s neck. Ray could feel and smell Michael’s hot, exasperated and liquored breaths against his skin as Michael purred, low and seductive, “You returned…”

Ray nodded quickly, “Y-yea, I brought a friend too! Gavin, remember Gavin?”

Michael turned quickly, to spot the startled Gavin, who squawked when Michael turned his attention towards the bird. He cooed fearfully as Michael grabbed Gavin by the wrists and pushing him backwards, towards (if Gavin remembers Michael’s apartment correctly) his bedroom.

Ray followed in hot pursuit, and much to Gavin’s dismay, Michael never kept his eyes off of Gavin. His eyes screamed lust and hot sex rather than death. Either way, it caused Gavin to squirm uncomfortably under Michael’s iron grip, his claws digging into the whimpering boy’s wrists.

Michael suddenly pushed Gavin, whom squawked and flapped his wings suddenly, only to land on the Michael’s blue comforters atop of his bed. Gavin shrunk under Michael’s gaze, relieved when the cat looked away from Gavin and towards Ray.

“Are you guys here for what I think you’re here for?”

Ray shrugged. “Matters what you think we’re here for.”

Michael licked his fangs and flicked his tail, his knuckles tightening while he look Ray up and down, whom shriveled under his definite gaze. “Are you guys here to help me get through my phase?”

Ray gulped and nodded. Michael stood there, his tail flicking, and nodded. “Great.”

To Ray’s horror, Michael stormed over and kissed Ray roughly. Ray kissed back, whimpering loudly because of the pain of his bottom lip, and according to the taste in his mouth, it had reopened.

Michael tasted it to, which drove his inner predator, who pushed closer to Ray, gripping the boy’s ass tightly with his clawed hands, and this time beginning to bite the top of Ray’s lip but with the same amount of force as last time, but this time not drawing any blood.

The biting caused Ray to moan, gripping Michael’s shirt, and to lean in farther, his cottontail shivering towards the touching. Gavin bit his lip, taking off his shirt as the two feuded with their mouths. Gavin left his cargo shorts on, however, just to give it more of a tease. Guys always liked that.

As Gavin pulled off his shirt, his feathers ruffled madly, causing Michael to pull away from the spoiled Ray and to glance over at the commotion that was going on in his bed. And to Michael’s pleasure, there was a blushing shirtless Gavin. 

Ray was suddenly left as Michael found a new target, and on his way towards Gavin he too pulled off his shirt, Gavin suddenly found himself curled into Michael’s large, defiant arms, their lips smashed together roughly.

Ray stood, almost disappointed that Michael had left him. But he took it as an opportunity to strip himself from his shirt. He watched awkwardly as Michael rubbed and grinded his hips up against Gavin’s, but Ray felt as though he melted watching Michael’s back muscles work underneath his skin.

Michael grabbed the roots of Gavin’s hair, pulling it back roughly to expose Gavin’s neck, which moved due to the bird’s groans and coos. Michael proceeded to bite into it and suck, Gavin now realizing why Ray got so turned on by it in the first place. Michael’s other hand made it’s way down to grab Gavin’s ass, to feel as Gavin moved and bucked his hips against his.

Michael looked up to see a blushing Ray, standing there awkwardly and rubbing his arm. Michael pulled away from Gavin’s neck, now a perfect blooming bruise right in the place where he sucked. Spit covered and dripped down the gasping boy’s neck, and Michael licked his lips and fangs as he looked up at Ray defiantly. 

Ray expected another pounce towards him but instead got, “I’m guess that Gavin’s going to be the one taking it in the ass since he has before.”

Ray really was in no mood to question why Michael knew that Gavin has taken dick, but instead followed instructions to sit at the head of the bed on his knees while Gavin, now completely naked unlike the other two boys, bent over the edge of the bed.

As Michael got the supplies to get ready in the other room, Gavin and Ray looked at each other awkwardly.

“Ray, do you think we’re doing good?”

Ray smiled and scoffed. “Yeah, buddy, I think we’re doing good. Are you going to be okay?”

Gavin bit his lip and looked over his shoulder at the door in which Michael disappeared from and his bare ass. “Probably.”

Michael returned and stood behind Gavin, licking his fangs once more before stopping and looking at Ray. “Ray, switch me places. You know how to stretch right? It’s just like fingering.”

Ray looked at the somewhat relieved Gavin, but gulped, getting up to switches places. Michael now sat on his knees in front of the face down Gavin. Gavin became face to face with the bulge in Michael’s pants, who was looking down at the boy with the defiant eyes, Gavin, having received that look many of times, knew what to do.

Gavin unzipped Michael’s pants to reveal what Gavin has been waiting for all night. Michael smiled his toothy, Cheshire grin as Gavin folded his lips around the head, flicking his tongue while descending down Michael’s shaft slowly.

Ray watched as Gavin began to slowly bob up and down on Michael, whom was having his head tilted back, and his hands gripping at the roots of Gavin’s hair, guiding him to go faster. There was an audible purr coming from Michael, and as his head was titled, Ray could see his neck muscles move to make the loving sound. 

Ray hesitated at first but continued into what he instructed to do. He sucked on his middle finger on his left hand, while with his other; he ran his hand along Gavin’s ass, much to both of the boy’s pleasure. Once he was done lubing up his finger, he slowly pushed it into the boy.

Michael watched as Gavin pulled away from his dick with an audible gasp, his wings spreading and shivering with pleasure at the sudden penetration. Michael groaned at the site of Gavin’s mouth open with strings of spit connecting Gav’s mouth to his dick. 

He quickly grabbed Gavin by the hair once more, pulling him towards himself, and instead of letting Gavin bob his head himself, Michael began to thrust into the boy’s moaning and cooing mouth.

This time around, Ray had already added another finger, almost ready for two, as he felt himself grow even harder at the site of Gavin’s wings shivering in pleasure and his body rock back and fourth to Michael’s and his thrusts. Ray was just about to enter himself, but that’s when Michael pulled from Gavin’s mouth signaling to switch.

During the switch Michael had hopped out of his shorts, as well as Ray, and they both found themselves in opposite positions. Ray looked down at the red-faced and satisfied Gavin, a blush forming on the rabbit’s face as he exposed himself to one of his best friends, whom willingly grabbed hold and started to stroke.

Ray bit his lip and felt his leg begin to shake. It was a weird thing, how whenever he felt pleasure his leg shook like that of Thumper in Bambi. Anyway, Gavin began to do the same thing to Ray as he did with Michael but this time teased a little bit more with his tongue rather than the entirety of his mouth by licking the underside and the side of his shaft, teasing with the tip and sometimes the flat of his tongue.

And suddenly, Gavin’s wings spread as far as they could, shivering as he gasped and slightly chirped out a moan. Ray shivered along with Gavin, as his hot breath against himself felt so good. And suddenly, Gavin’s entire mouth was around Ray’s shaft, bobbing up and down rapidly to Michael’s thrusts.

Ray groaned and looked at Michael with slitted, glossy eyes. Ray noted the muscles that moved underneath the boys skin as he gripped onto Gavin’s hips and thrusted. Michael looked up to notice a panting Ray gleaming at him. While thrusting, Michael leaned over and grabbed Ray roughly by his hair and pulled him close.

Ray expected a kiss or a bite, but instead Michael just hovered inches away from Ray’s lips, Michael’s grip on the bunny’s hair the only thing keeping him there. Michael and Ray huffed and groaned barely against each other’s lips as they both thrusted, obvious that the two of them were close.

Ray and Gavin both expected Michael to cum onto Gavin’s back (to Gavin’s dismay), but instead, right before either Ray or Gavin’s orgasms, he pulled out and ordered for the two to sit in front of him with their mouths open. Obviously, and indicator that it was practically over. 

And they did as they were told, looking up at Michael expectantly and obediently, hot puffs and groans coming from the both of them. And with a few quick jerks, Michael finished, to Gavin’s glee, as Ray perched up on his knees to clean Michael off with his tongue.

And without a word, Michael made way for the bathroom. Not two minutes later, they heard the shower begin to run.

Ray turned to look at the cum-slathered Gavin and smiled. “I think we got him through it”

Gavin nodded. “I think so too. First time tasting semen?” Gavin questioned as he licked the raunchy stuff off of his fingers and face.

Ray laughed half-heartedly and nodded, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah. Pretty fucking nasty.”

Gavin nodded. “It is.”’

They were returned by now a clean looking Michael, whose pupils looked as though they were rounder. “Well boys, I think you succeeded. Clean yourself up though, you dirty sluts.”

They both got up and sprinted towards the bathroom, arguing over who got to shower the raunchy smell of sex off first.

Michael sighed and looked over to his phone that was set on the table next to the bed. He noticed he had like, five missed calls from Jack. So, while the boys were talking their shower, he decided to call the guy back.

“Hey Michael, how’s it going? Did you figure out your alternative?”

“Yeah, I think I’m done now anyway.”

“Oh really! So soon? What was it that helped?”

“Well, Gavin and Ray helped.”

“Oh my God, did you kill them?”

Michael laughed. “Nah. Turns out my alternative was the sexual tension thing.”

There was a pause.

“Oh my god that’s fucking nasty, keep that to yourself.”

Then the line ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bruises and Bitemarks - Good with Grenades
> 
> Suggestions on improving things are welcome!
> 
> Please comment, and if you do have a suggestion please don't be rude about it
> 
> thankyou<3


End file.
